This is not the End
by Silver Corolla
Summary: Luke is dying and Annabeth wants to save him desperately. She has to tell him that she loves him and the feeling is mutual.


We were in Olympus, Luke dying, and the gods on their way just after their victory on Typhon.

I saw him collapse on the ground. My heart pounding with fear. He had just stabbed himself and he was dying, and I could do nothing. I limped towards him, Grover helped me. Percy was already there. I knelt down and saw into the dying face of the one I loved, I still love. 'Luke' I said caressing his forehead. 'Can u hear me?'

Percy stared at me stunned. I knew how he must be feeling. He always got mad when I talked about Luke. I know he betrayed us, but now he had turned good. He had killed himself to save us, to save Olympus. Luke opened his eyes and looked at me. He coughed and his lips turned red with blood. I slowly lifted his head and rested it on my lap. His handsome face stared at me pleadingly. 'I'm sorry Annabeth. I tried to hurt you. I'm really sorry.' Tears trickled down my eyes. I couldn't bear to see this. I loved him. How could I let him die?

He held my hand, and I pressed it lightly, still shaking and crying. Behind me Grover was sobbing too. Percy put his arms around me to comfort me but that didn't help. 'Please Luke' I said softly. 'Don't die. Stay with me Luke. I can't-we can't live without you. Grover, me and Thalia. You are our best friend.' He smiled and even when he was dying, he looked dashing. 'I was' he said. 'You still are' I protested. ' I betrayed Olympus Annabeth, and I'll suffer. I have to die. The gods won't spare me anyway.' He coughed again and I realized that this may be his final breath. He was shaking and shivering badly. 'No! You can't die, you can't leave me Luke.'

Without realizing I lowered my head and kissed him. When I pulled back there was sudden silence. No one spoke anything. 'I love you too' Luke croaked and then he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and I had an immediate panic attack. I didn't want to lose him, he was all I wanted. He was the reason I was fighting the battle, because I had hope that Kronos would leave Luke's body and I would get him back. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I shouted desperately for Apollo, but the gods were no where near. My screams were in vain.

Suddenly the east side of the hall lit brightly. Riding on his chariot was Apollo himself with the other gods who seemed happy about finally defeating the monster. 'Anyone called?' Apollo asked. Percy and Grover stood up but I stayed. Luke had stopped shaking now. I could barely feel him breathe.

'Please' I gasped. 'Please help him.' Everyone in the room stared at me astonished. Hermes was beside me in no time. Then I heard the soft voice of my mother. 'Do you know what you're doing daughter?'

'Mother' I cried. 'You have to help him.'

'Help him, help the traitor' Ares loud voice bellowed.

'He's not a traitor anymore' I shouted. 'He sacrificed his life to save Olympus.'

'But he joined Kronos's army, helped him rise. Pretty much the reason for our end.' Poseidon said. ' my palace got destroyed because of him.'

My anger was getting out of control now. This couldn't be it. I fought the bloody battle not to see Luke die. 'But he is the very reason you are still alive' I yelled. Yeah I know that was the stupidest thing to do. Shouting at the gods wasn't going to help. 'Please mother. We don't have time. You have to help him.'

Hermes knelt there caressing his son's forehead doing nothing. I felt a tinge of anger. What kind of a dad was he? Wasn't he going to do anything? 'if he dies mother' I swallowed. 'Then I would kill myself too.'

Athena and the other gods stared at me in disbelief. Aphrodite was smiling in satisfaction. 'Ow. Love is it?' Under different situations I must have blushed badly. 'Please' I begged. That's when the pain in my arm and foot increased. I fell down myself. My eyes turned black and I fainted. I couldn't save him. There was not even a single chance that the gods must have spared Luke. I wished I was dead. I was nothing without him.

I opened my eyes, the sun was shining brightly. 'Where am I?' I croaked. 'Back at camp' a husky voice answered. I looked around and found a handsome face staring at me. 'Luke' I shouted happily and hugged him. He was alive. He was alive! The gods had spared him I had never been so happy in my life. 'What- how did you, I mean you are alive. I can't believe it.' He smiled and I started crying. He tucked the strands of hair falling on my face behind my ear. 'I thought you were going to die.' I managed to say. 'I'm sorry Annabeth, for everything. Kronos brainwashed me. I didn't mean to hurt you or Grover or Thalia or Percy.' I smiled at him. 'It's okay, I forgive you.'

His hand slowly moved to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. He pressed his lips harder on mine and our lips parted. I tilted me head and deepened the kiss. He pulled me closer, and I obliged. He slipped his hand in my hair and we kissed even more passionately. I had finally got him. He was mine forever. It was one of my happiest days.

Don't ask how the gods had spared Luke. My mother Athena and Aphrodite tried to convince the other gods a lot. The gods took the decision to keep Luke alive but he would have to do all odd jobs for the god.

THE END.


End file.
